


Stargazer

by cairusvt



Series: Devils Run [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All in good time, Demon kings AU, Devils Run, Dreaming, I regret not putting actual smut here but yeah, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, WonCheolChan ftw, also angst, but like, cheolchan, more info about their back story, more to look forward to ;), not sexual threesome, not yet anyways lmao, soft fic, the pool scene is all because of that one video with shirtless Chan, uh fuck tagging, wonchan, woncheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: "I'm fine. It was just a dream. Both of you get out and go back to sleep." Chan says, almost as if rehearsed now from the number of times he's said it. The sight in front of him looks familiar, too. Wonwoo wearing his silk pajama attire, and Seungcheol wearing a t-shirt and what looks like Wonwoo's sweatpants. Both with bed heads and both half asleep."I'm just gonna go and drink or something and go back to bed. I'm okay." Chan assures them and both of them just stood by his door. Not moving."Are you sure? It felt a lot worse tonight." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo walks up to Chan's bed and held out his hand."Come on. I'm kind of thirsty, too." Wonwoo says and Chan just stands up and takes Wonwoo's hand.Faced with the phantom of their past, the three of them tries to navigate and walk around each other to figure out a way to move on forward.But what if the only way to move on was to look back?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Devils Run [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is literally born because i needed to write a scene with Chan in a swimming pool and I thought yeah, lets use the woncheolchan series for it to add more spice to it.

  
It was a day like any other. Seungcheol, a hundred and twenty-nine years of age, had woken up at the sound of a carriage his father takes every morning. He then would go down and eat breakfast, read a bit from his father's study, walk about in their garden, and then he'd hear his father's carriage coming back by noon. All of these happen every day. But what's different today are the few people coming out of the carriage with him.

"Seungcheol, you remember your uncle Lucipher." His father says and Seungcheol bows.  
"Of course." Seungcheol says and he hears a soft laugh.  
"You've grown up into such a fine man." Lucipher says and Seunghceol smiles.  
"And this is his family." his father says and Suengcheol can't help the surprised look on his face.  
"This is Wonwoo. My son." Lucipher says and Seungcheol stares at the two of them. 

Lucipher, Morning Star, looked nothing less of fitting for that name. His platinum white hair looks as if it's glimmering under the light, making a halo over his head as the air flirts around his head. Wonwoo looked beautiful and even more elegant. Almost like each and every line of his person was made with utmost precision just to create such an image. He looked nothing like Lucipher himself, probably taking after his mother more. His deep black hair and dark eyes bore into Seungcheol and Seungcheol feels his breath catch in his throat. Before Seungcheol could greet them, Wonwoo had stared him down and asked his father, "Where are his wings?" 

Which obviously caught Seungcheol off guard.

Both of their fathers had laughed at Wonwoo's question and Wonwoo flushes from the neck up as he stared at the ground in front of his feet.   
"He doesn't have any, Won. He's like you." Lucipher said and Wonwoo looks up his father and then looked back at Seungcheol. His eyes wide, probably more from curiosity than what Seungcheol hoped it would mean.  
"Welcome. I'll go tell the kitchen we have guests." Seungcheol says to his father and he can feel his calculated gaze on him before his father smiled and nods. Seungcheol excuses himself and brisk walked towards the back entrance to the kitchen. He made a run for it when he was out of sight and when he got to the kitchen he sees Yun along with the other staff preparing dishes.

  
"Yun. Father brought guests with him." Yun asks a few of the staff to start fixing up the table, completely ignoring Seungcheol.  
"Father said it's uncle Lucipher and his son. But I thought uncle Lucipher wasn't allowed to bear children?" Seungcheol asks and Yun halts in his steps and turns to Seungcheol. His brown hair combed back with a few strands falling, framing his face. His eyebrows knit in the middle as he gives Seungcheol his "stern" look.   
"Master Seungcheol, I advise you not to speak of that topic while Master Lucipher and his son are present. It's quite insensitive of you to do so." Yun says and Seungcheol sighs and nods.  
"But it's true. What I said." Seungcheol asks and Yun sighs as he turns and walked down the hall.  
"If you must know, then yes. He is forbidden to have a child. Well, he was." Yun says and he stops int he middle of the hall and looked outside the window. Wonwoo follows his gaze and he sees Lucipher's son in the shade of his tree. Right where Yun sits as the sun sets and he stares at his pocket watch when he thinks no one sees him.  
"They were all forbidden, once upon a time." Yun says and he turns to Seungcheol.   
"All seven princes were forbidden to 'mingle' with humans. But I guess your stubbornness was hereditary." Yun says and he messes with Seungcheol's hair. Seungcheol swats his hand away and grumbles as Yun walks away.  
"He looks like he needs some company." Yun says and Seungcheol looked out the window to him. He sees him pull out something from his breast pocket. Seungcheol walked closer to the window to get a better look and he looks up and right at Seungcheol. Seungcheol hid away instantly, folding his knees to crouch down and he sees Yun look back and smile at him with his stupid perfect teeth.

Then his smile turns into a sneer. A cold and sharp one, as he runs back to Seungcheol with something sharp and white in his hand and he jumps on him and stabs him in the chest.

* * *

Chan bolts up his bed, gasping as he looks around the room and sees it empty of any sort of threat. His hand claws up at his chest and he sighs when he finds nothing there. He lies back down and checks the digital clock next to his bed. 

Chan groans and pulls his pillow from under his head and throws it over his face. He lets out one more sigh, now under the pillow, before he throws the pillow to the side and throws his legs to the side of the bed. Just then the door to his room opens and he sees a couple of silhouettes before he hears the arguing.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream. Both of you get out and go back to sleep." Chan says, almost as if rehearsed now from the number of times he's said it. The sight in front of him looks familiar, too. Wonwoo wearing his silk pajama attire, and Seungcheol wearing a t-shirt and what looks like Wonwoo's sweatpants. Both with bed heads and both half asleep.   
"I'm just gonna go and drink or something and go back to bed. I'm okay." Chan assures them and both of them just stood by his door. Not moving.   
"Are you sure? It felt a lot worse tonight." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo walks up to Chan's bed and held out his hand.  
"Come on. I'm kind of thirsty, too." Wonwoo says and Chan just stands up and takes Wonwoo's hand. 

  
"So what is it this time?" Seungcheol asks and Chan sets his glass down the table before sighing. Wonwoo and Seungcheol were seated on either side of him as he sits in the head of the table.   
"It's different now. Before it's just, like, clips. Pieces of memories from you two. Now it's... whole. I think it's the first time you met." Chan says and both Wonwoo and Seungcheol stares at him.  
"What?" Wonwoo asks and Chan shrugs.  
"It's kind of weird, really. It's like I was Seungcheol when I was dreaming. And he definitely liked you since then." Chan says to Wonwoo and Wonwoo smirks at Seungcheol.  
"Oh, I know." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol rolls his eyes.  
"And there's this one guy. I think he was your servant then? Eun? Hoon?"   
"It's Yun." Seungcheol cuts him off and he stares as Wonwoo looks at Seungcheol with a worried look. Seungcheol was staring at Chan's glass with this sort of weightless smile on his face and Chan glances at Wonwoo and Wonwoo gives him a little nod.   
"But that's all I saw. I told you guys I'm okay." Chan adds and Seungcheol nods.  
"And that's what's important." Seungcheol says and Chan smiles.  
"We should go back to sleep." Chan suggests and all three of them got up and walked out of the kitchen.   
"Will you be okay sleeping on your own?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods.  
"I know you're just fishing for a chance to sleep with me so yeah. I'm good." Chan jokes and Seungcheol and Wonwoo smiled.   
"You could sleep with us. Wonwoo's bed is big enough." Seungcheol offers and, wow, okay. Not like Chan can say no to that. 

So he takes Seungcheol's hand this time, walking up the stairs and into Wonwoo's room. Chan learned in the months he's been with them that Wonwoo sleeps lying on his back while Seungcheol has to cling onto something for him to sleep. So they found that the best way for them to sleep was with Chan in the middle, his right hand in Wonwoo's left, and Seungcheol's arms wrapped around him as he hugs Chan from behind. 

They woke up in that position, more or less. With Seungcheol's breath tickling Chan's nape and his hand a bit sweaty and still trapped in Wonwoo's. Chan groans and tries to free himself from the two only for Seungcheol to wrap his arms tighter and for Wonwoo to turn and buries his face on Chan's chest.  
"Both of you knock it off. I have to get up." Chan says and he feels Seungcheol kiss the back of his neck the same time Wonwoo kisses right under his collar bone.   
"Let me go or someone's balls are gonna get kicked." Chan says and Seugcheol immediately pulls back his arms and then rolls out of bed.  
"Really?" Wonwoo asks over Chan's shoulders and Chan slips his hand out of Wonwoo's hand and holds onto his wrist pulling and twisting until Wonwoo rolls away and onto his back. Chan pulls his wrist over his back and Wonwoo whines as Chan lets go.   
"That's kind of hot." Seungcheol says and Chan grabs a pillow and hits Seungcheol with it.  
"We talked about this already." Chan says and he watches as Wonwoo rolls onto his back and sits up, cradling his wrist as he pouts. Pouts.   
"If you want something what would you do?" Chan asks and Wonwoo sighs.  
"We ask for it." Wonwoo says.  
"Right. That." Seungcheol says and Chan frowns at him.  
"And..?" Chan asks and Wonwoo turns to Seungcheol and then turns back at him before he smiles.   
"Can I have a kiss?" Wonwoo asks and Chan sighs, rolls his eyes, and kisses his cheek. He pulls away and sees Wonwoo frowning.  
"I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth." Chan says and he scoots to the end of the bed.  
"Me too. Can I get a kiss?" Seungcheol says and Chan kisses his cheek as he got up.   
"I'll come get you in an hour for breakfast." Chan says as he walks towards the door and both of them yell out an "okay" as Chan walks out. 

"Sir, I don't say this to be rude, but you're leaving us nothing to do." Ji says from behind him and Chan turns from the stove to see three of them standing in a line.   
"What do you call me?" Chan asks and all three of them look at each other before sighing.   
"Chan. Not sir." Chan laughs and steps away from the pan, handing Ji the spatula so he can take over cooking.   
"Chan. I told you to leave the cooking to the staff." Yuki comes in with a basket full of flowers from the back entrance of the house by the kitchen.   
"Are those from the garden? How are they growing so fast?" Chan asks and he takes one from Yuki as he sets the basket down.   
"A little time-bending magic." Yuki says and Chan can't even be bothered to react to that.   
"Right. Of course it is." Chan says and he stares at the flower and walks up to the dining table to change the old flower for this one. He hands Yuki the old one and leaves Yuki to add a couple more to the dining table.   
"Actually, here." Yuki says and he hands Chan the basket.  
"Stop pestering my staff." Yuki says and Chan smiles as he grabs the basket.  
"Ji, remember the pancakes."  
"Yes. A bit well done, half with chocolate chips, and the other with chopped strawberries." Ji says in front of the stove and Chan nods.  
"Chan. Flowers. Now." Yuki says and he pushes him out of the kitchen. 

Chan walks around the house and lists down every flower vase he'd set up since they started up the garden. The table by the door, coffee table in the living area, the tables beside the doors of the rooms. He takes out the old ones and replaces them with the fresh batch. But before he could reach the vase next to his door he finds himself staring at the portrait next to the stairs. It was a portrait Chan never really had to ask about since the resemblance is uncanny but Chan had always wanted Wonwoo to talk about her more. Wonwoo looks a lot more like her than Lucipher, the dark hair, and the sharp eyes. Even the way she holds herself reminds Chan of Wonwoo. So Chan leaves half of the remaining flowers next to his room and asked Yuki in the kitchen for another vase. Yuki asks where he's gonna put it and Chan hesitates but tells him it's for the portrait. 

Yuki stops fixing the dishes on the table and turns to Chan.   
"Her portrait?" Yuki asks and Chan nods. Yuki then leaves the dishes to one of the staff and walked towards the glass cabinets at the end of the dining area filled with porcelain plates and cups. He then reaches in and pulls out a sleek, long, rectangular vase. It was pitch black in color and Chan tries to recall ever seeing black colored porcelain and he comes up short. He takes the vase from Yuki and fills it with a bit of water before heading out of the kitchen and setting the vase on the side table under the portrait. He sets the flowers in the vase and smiles at how the pink from the flowers seems to blend in nicely along with the portrait. 

"They look beautiful." A voice says behind him and he sees Seungcheol and Wonwoo behind him. Wonwoo smiles at the portrait and Chan glances at Seungcheol and sees him giving him a thumbs up before heading inside the dining room.  
"I thought it would look nice." Chan says and Wonwoo nods, walking up next to him and gently slipping his hand against Chan. Wonwoo does that often. Slow and smooth, as if giving Chan the opportunity to pull back if he wanted to. Chan had never wanted to.   
"They're beautiful. She would've loved them." Wonwoo says and he turns to Chan and smiles. They then hear Seungcheol yelling for them and Wonwoo squeezes Chan's hand once before they head over to the dining room. 

  
Around eleven a.m., Chan walks out of his room with his black navy blue suit on. Wonwoo was standing in front of the portrait, staring up at her wearing his dark gray suit. Chan walks up next to him and Wonwoo smiles at him as he does.  
"I'm glad you convinced me to put this up." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs.  
"I didn't convince you to do anything. Stop making excuses for yourself and admit you wanted it up." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles.  
"I know I said talk casually when no one's around but don't get too casual, hmm? I am still your superior, Chan. Unless you want me to remind you." Wonwoo says and Chan sighs and bows.  
"Sensual sounding threats are more Seungcheol's type, Master Wonwoo." Chan says and Wonwoo grins.  
"Don't call me that." Wonwoo says and Chan nods.  
"Right. You said only to call you that either in official business or when we're on your bed. Apologies." Chan says and he bows. He went around Wonwoo and went back into the kitchen. 

Their breakfast was loud, and too tiring for Chan so he just watches Wonwoo and Seungcheol go about their morning as Chan eats his pancake in peace.

Afterward, Seungcheol had dragged them to the garden for some morning sunlight and he picks up the garden hose and started watering the plants and trees while Chan sits back on a bench with Wonwoo as Wonwoo plays with his hair. Wonwoo laughs at how the servant was trying to pry the hose out of Seungcheol's hands, saying it's their duty and all that. And Seungcheol just started running around with the hose turned up in the sky, getting all of them wet under the morning sun. 

  
Chan opted for a shower before lunch and after turning down both offers to shower with him, he went to his room and gets a little bit of peace and quiet before he hears banging on his door. Seungcheol was grinning as he opened the door, hair still a bit damp with his towel over his shoulders, and Seungcheol laughs as he dries Chan's hair for him. Seungcheol drags Chan to the back of the manor, towards the pool, and both Chan and Seungcheol stop right by the door when they see Wonwoo coming out of the pool. He pushes his wet hair back as water cascades down his body. Chan silently curses at Wonwoo's swimming trunks right as Wonwoo notices the two of them. Wonwoo grins at them and both Chan and Seungcheol let out a breath they didn't know they were holding as Wonwoo calls them over.

  
Wonwoo asked their lunch to be by the pool and Yuki set up lunch on the huge table in the patio next to the pool. Chan was originally just gonna sit by the edge of the pool with his feet in the water since he's already taken a shower, but with the number of times Seungcheol has splashed him and Wonwoo's wet hand sliding under his clothes, over places Chan thinks should be considered inappropriate, Chan was basically just as wet already. So he takes off his shirt and jumps in as well. 

Their lunch was a mix of various deep-fried food and fresh cold pineapple juice, fit for a day like this. Seungcheol happily sighing every few minutes and saying that if heaven wasn't just a place where he gets to eat lunch with a couple of gorgeous and wet men, then he's glad he was half-demon. Chan rolls his eyes at that and he ignores Wonwoo's smile as Seungcheol starts feeding Chan.

They lounged around the pool for a couple more hours after lunch and decided to cool off inside for the rest of the afternoon. Both Wonwoo and Seungcheol then tails Chan as he announces that he needs another shower and Chan sighs. Seungcheol eventually gives in and takes a bath in the guest room next to Chan's room as Wonwoo drags him up to his room and in the bathroom. Chan didn't even have to pretend to hate how hard Wonwoo presses him up against the tiled wall of the bathroom as Wonwoo's hands roam around ever patch of skin he can. 

After their half an hour shower that Chan deems to be a complete waste of water, they come out of the bathroom to find Seungcheol in Wonwoo's bed. he grins at the two as they stand by the door and Seungcheol taps a finger over his ears, pointing at his earing. Chan flushes, the earings in his ears seems to weigh twice as much right then, and Seungcheol laughs as he crawls at the end of the bed and pulls Chan in to kiss the side of his jaw, claiming his rights for when Chan has to take a bath or shower that evening. Wonwoo says he doesn't mind as long as he gets to watch and Chan walks out of the room.

Chan heads for the library and he leaves the door open as he starts looking around. He hears footsteps after a while and he sees Wonwoo next to him, grabbing for the book Chan was about to get. Chan takes the book from Wonwoo's hand and went for the couch. Wonwoo follows him, his own book in his hand and Chan moves to one end of the couch as Wonwoo sat next to him. Wonwoo laughs and pulls Chan back. Chan grumbles and ignores him.  
"You purposely left my earrings on for him, didn't you?" Chan asks, staring at his book without reading and Wonwoo slides his arms behind Chan, his hand on Chan's waist as he pulls him closer.   
"I left them on for me. I love knowing how good I make you feel." Wonwoo says right over his ear and chan can't help but shiver.  
And that's how they spent their afternoon. Wonwoo reading a french book and reading a line out loud for Chan while Chan tries hard to read with Wonwoo's hand playing with the edge of Chan's shirt. 

* * *

Seungcheol looked out the window to him. He sees Wonwoo pull out something from his breast pocket. Seungcheol walked closer to the window to get a better look and he looks up and right at Seungcheol. Seungcheol hid away instantly, folding his knees to crouch down and he sees Yun look back and smile at him with his stupid perfect teeth.

Yun smiled, walked up right next to him and Seungcheol watches as he waves his hand outside.   
"Oh, he's rather delicate looking. Don't you think so?" Yun asks and Seungcheol tugs at his pants and Yun kneels.  
"Do you think he saw me?" Seungcheol asks and Yun smiles.  
"Shall I ask him?" Yun asks and Seungcheol shakes his head frantically.   
"He's making you flustered." Yun says. Seungcheol sighs and he leans back on the wall.  
"He makes me nervous. He asked me where my wings were, Yun." Seungcheol said and Yun's eyes widened.  
"I think I know what's going on." Yun says and Seungcheol stares as he stands up. He held out his hand for Seungcheol and he smiles down at him.  
"I think you fancy him, young master." Yun says and Seungcheol pulls back his hand as he stands up and he finds himself looking out the window again. Looking at him again.  
"Yun!" Seungcheol exclaims and he pushes Yun against the wall, hiding from the window.  
"It's quite alright, young master. I know you're fond of men as you are of women." Yun says and he takes Seungcheol's hands off of his shoulders. He held onto his hands gently Seungcheol feels his heart freeze and burn at the same time.  
"You're quite easy to read, young master. If you plan on getting closer to him I suggest you try and do something about that. It looks like he's really fond of reading." Yun says and he lets go of Seungcheol's hands. He walks away, leaving Seungcheol clutching his own hands in front of his chest as he stares at his back. 

  
Their lunch that day was quite eventful. 

Lucipher seems to bring in sunlight inside the walls of their home and Seungcheol is still unsure whether he likes it or not. And in contrast to his father, Wonwoo's quiet demeanor seems to attract much more attention than if he was as open as his father. His dark hair seems to loom over his eyes, casting a shadow over his face that makes him look much older than Seungcheol himself. 

Their fathers were talking politics, Underworld politics, and Seungcheol listens in as they do. About old laws and heavenly punishments and even imperial gold.

And then Lucipher stops and smiles gently at Seungcheol's father.  
"I actually came here for something personal. Not official business." Lucipher says and he turns to Wonwoo before he continued speaking.  
"We're here to ask if you would come by our place this weekend for my wife's funeral." Lucipher asks and Seungcheol watches his father's trained face break into a worried look.  
"Luchiper."  
"I know. Amon, I ask this for her since she had always loved the company. And it seems fitting to have more people on her last day here." Lucipher says and Seungcheol sees his hand wrap around Wonwoo's.  
"I also ask this for me. And for my son. She chose this fate so we would not be shunned by our people and I would love to respect her wish. I'd like to respect and accept her kind of love." Lucipher says and Seungcheol stares.  
"Of course. It's a pity we never got to meet but I can assure you that we will be there." Seungcheol's father says and Wonwoo moved for the first time to speak up.  
"If I may, I'd like to make a request. For her." Wonwoo says and Lucipher smiles at him and he nods.  
"She loves flowers. She adores them very much and she would love to be around as many flowers on her last day here." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol's father nods.  
"Of course. Is there a flower she particularly loves?" Seungcheol's father asks and Wonwoo nods. Seungcheol watches as he smiles, his eyes glossed over as he spoke up.  
"Lillies. She loves lilies."

When Amon and Lucipher were talking by the door, hushed voices barely reaching Wonwoo and Seungcheol by the end of the stairs outside, Seungcheol spoke up.   
"I'm sorry about your mother." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo lifts his head and turns to him.  
"Don't be. She's lived her best life and we made sure she knew she was loved." Wonwoo says. It sounded more like a trained answer than anything else but Seungcheol can feel how much Wonwoo wants to believe in those words.  
"I know this sounds rather sudden, but I hope you know you can confide in me. Like how your father does to mine." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods.  
"Father said Amon was his oldest friend. We've sent letters to a few others more but he insisted on coming here in person to invite him. To invite you." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods.  
"In their prime, Lucipher considered my father as his right-hand man. When it's our time, I would be honored to be the same for you." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo stares at his eyes.  
"You're quite peculiar." Wonwoo says and it catches both of them off guard.  
"I'm... My apologies. I meant... I can see a person's soul and how heavy their heart is when they look into my eyes. And every time I catch your eyes on mine, I see how light your heavy heart is." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol feels himself flush at the fact that he's been caught staring.  
"You have a beautiful heart, Seungcheol. And from what I've learned, those are the heart that carries the most burden." Wonwoo says and he presses a hand on Seungcheol's chest.  
"Be well, Seungcheol." Wonwoo says and he steps in their carriage. A few seconds later and Lucipher stands in front of him.  
"Seungcheol." Lucipher says and Seungcheol bows.  
"Have a safe trip uncle Lucipher." Seungcheol says and Lucipher smiles.  
"If I could, I'd like to ask a favor."  
"Look after him for me. Look out for him when I can't. Is that alright?" Lucipher asks and Seungcheol straightens his back and nods.  
"I will." Seungcheol says and Lucipher smiles at him. 

Seungcheol then watches as Lucipher looks over his shoulder and he follows his gaze to his father and Yun at the top of the steps. His father says something to Yun and he nods before making his way down the steps. Halfway down the steps, Yun smiles right as Seungcheol hears Lucipher's voice right behind his ears. "Do you trust him? Trust him enough to look after my Wonwoo?" Yun then reaches for something inside his pockets and he runs down. He jumps towards Seungcheol and this time, Seungcheol lifts his arms over his chest as he stares at the glint of something in Yun's hand before if pierces his skin.

* * *

  
Chan sits up straight as he opens his eyes and he looks around only to find that he's on the couch in the library. He looks back and he sees Wonwoo on one end of the couch, a book in his left hand and his right hand hovering just over his thigh.  
"Chan?" Wonwoo's voice says and Chan lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"It's the dream. It's the same dream again only this time he didn't attack Seungcheol in the house." Chan says and Wonwoo's eyes widened.  
"You dreamt of the funeral?" Wonwoo asks, closing his book and moving closer to Chan.  
"No. It's when you and master Lucipher went to Seungcheol and master Amon to tell them about the funeral." Chan says and just then the door to the library opens and a frantic looking Seungcheol comes running to them. He kneels in front of Chan and he looks over at Wonwoo then back at Chan.  
"Did you dream again? About the first time Wonwoo and I met?" Seungcheol asks and Chan nods. Seungcheol's hand rests on Chan's waist and he sighs.  
"I was sleeping. I was... I think it's the same dream. But something's off." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo stands up.  
"It seems like they're not just your memories. They're not adding up to what actually happened." Wonwoo says and Chan looks up at him.  
"You said something about the funeral." Chan says and Seungcheol tenses.  
"Yun did attack me. That part of the dream was right. But it wasn't in our home. It was at the funeral." Seungcheol says and Chan stares.  
"He saw it as an opportunity. All seven of them in one place. I don't know if he overestimated himself or if something went wrong but things didn't end well for him."  
"He died?" Chan asks and Seungcheol looks up at Wonwoo.  
"Not exactly." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods.  
"You see, when people die, their souls go down to the Underworld. Good or bad. That's where it's decided if a soul can be reborn again. And that's where it's decided what kind of punishment a soul deserves to get for their sins." Seungcheol explains and Chan nods.  
"But I didn't give him the chance of a trial." Wonwoo says and Chan stares.  
"He ruined my mother's funeral and he threatened my father's life by holding a knife down his throat."  
"A knife made of heavenly metal."  
"Yeah. That's the first time I killed anyone. The first time I turned." Wonwoo says and Chan stares.  
"You only turn if you've killed someone." Chan says out loud and Wonwoo nods.  
"I don't regret it. I don't regret anything I did that day up until now."   
"That's enough, Wonwoo." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo sighs.  
"I'm just saying."  
"I know. Right now we need to think about Chan and why he's seeing these altered memories or whatever."  
"Do you still-" "I said that's enough." Seungcheol cuts Wonwoo off and Chan flinches at Seungcheol's grip on his sides. Chan places his hand on Seungcheol's arm and Seungcheol relaxes.

"I'm sorry." Seungcheol says and he pulls his hands away. Chan shakes his head and pulls him back by his wrist.  
"There's a kind of demon that can influence people's dreams. Induce nightmares by using their memories and using the thing that they love to strike fear in their heart. They do it because then they can feed on the human with its body intact rather than torn apart and all." Chan says and Seungcheol nods.   
"Those are lesser demons. Dream thieves. So is there a way that a greater demon can do the same?" Chan asks and he turns to Wonwoo.  
"Taken how accurate the dreams are, it's got to be a high ranking demon." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol shakes his head no.  
"Its a greater demon."  
"Chan's human. It doesn't need to be a greater demon for them to do this to Chan."  
"Yeah, but they're not doing this to Chan. They're doing it to me." Seungcheol says and Chan stares.  
"Given how accurate everything was and how they used... how they used Yun in the dream. It's my memories." Seugncheol says and Wonwoo sighs.  
"We're all connected here, Cheol. They could just be using your memories on Chan.  
"No, They're using Chan to get to me. Chan's human, easy for them to access. And they're using the link we have for them to get to me." Seungcheol explains and Wonwoo sits back down next to Chan.  
"But why you?" Wonwoo asks.  
"You still don't get it?" Suengcheol says bitterly and he laughs.  
"What?" CHan asks and Seungcheol takes Chan's hands in his.  
"Chan, Yun was my father's servant. And he was trained to kill my father. He used the funeral because he wanted to get all seven of them at once." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo tenses.  
"He's like me?" Chan asks.  
"He's nothing like you. Don't you ever say that again." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol chuckles.  
"I guess I just have a thing for dangerous men." Seungcheol says with a smile and Chan scowls at him.   
"Don't joke about that." Chan says and Seungcheol nods.  
"I'm sorry." Seungcheol says. he then leans down and rests his head on Chan's thighs.   
"I'm sorry." Seungcheol says again and again and Chan runs his hand through Seungcheol's hair. Chan doesn't know why he's apologizing and what he's apologizing for, but seeing how Wonwoo's looking at anywhere but them, he thinks he has a vague idea about who the apology is for.

Dinner was a bit more somber than they had wanted it to be. It was quiet and tense and Chan hates it. It's obvious in the way the both of them act that something happened back then. something that got in between them.

Something wedged itself in between them and stuck itself there up until today. 

"You guys are doing the thing again." Chan says after swallowing his food.  
"Doing what?" Seungcheol asks and Chan shrugs.  
"That loud silence between you two that always suffocates the hell out of the room." Chan says and he stares at the two of them and they both just sighed.  
"Something happened back then that did something to you. To the both of you. And you have got to talk about it."   
"I thought we had already talked about it." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo drops his spoon next to his plate rather loudly.   
"Really?" Wonwoo says and Seungcheol heaves out a sigh.  
"Guys." Chan tries to intervene but it seems like they've already started.  
"We didn't even have to have that conversation in the first place." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo scoffs.  
"Do you need me to remind you of what happened that day? Because I can assure you that I remember every little detail about that day up until now." Wonwoo says in his trained calm voice. Which Chan knows as his tell that he is trying to keep his calm. Seungcheol throws his fork on the table and pushes his chair back. He gets up and starts to walk off but Wonwoo grabs his hand and pulls him back as he stands up.   
"You're not even gonna tell me I'm wrong now? What? After centuries of lying and now you thought it's not worth it anymore?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol tugs off his hand from Wonwoo's grip.  
"After centuries of telling you what every person in that room was thinking of, I figured telling you one more time won't make you believe me any more than it has before." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo lets out a bitter cold laugh that made Chan shiver.  
"There wasn't a single person in that room, Seungcheol." Wonwoo says with a smile and a second later Chan hears and feels the slap more than see it. Wonwoo's face was turned away from Chan so he couldn't see but his whole body was rigid as Seungcheol breath starts picking up speed.  
"That's enough." Chan finds himself saying and Seungcheol grips his right hand with his left and holds it over his chest.  
"Do you wanna know the only lie I've ever told you?" Seungcheol says and Chan walks around the table to get in between them, holding Wonwoo back by his shoulders as Seungcheol glares at Wonwoo.  
"The only time I lied to you was when I told you you've never hurt me before." Seungcheol says and Chan watches as Wonwoo's face falls. Chan turns to Seungcheol and finds him staring at his hand.  
"Do you think punishing yourself for the things you did that you deemed deserves punishment would only hurt you?" Seungcheol's voice was hoarse and quiet.  
"I don't know if it was Chan, or I was just kidding myself to begin with, but you haven't changed. You think you know what you deserve and what you don't and I'm sick of it. I'm tired, Wonwoo." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo pushes against Chan's hold for a step and then stops. Chan turns to look at Seungcheol and he sees smoke coming out of his palm.  
"Loving you is the easiest thing I've ever known but I can't... I don't know how to keep loving someone who thinks of my love as pity." Seungcheol says and he walks around them and went out of the kitchen.  
"Wonwoo, what's-" "Go to him." Wonwoo says. Chan watches as his face just goes completely blank as he stares at Chan.  
"Please, Chan. Make sure he's alright." Wonwoo says and Chan sighs. He nodded and let go of Wonwoo to run after Seungcheol.

  
It takes Chan five minutes to find out which room he's in, the guest room next to Chan's, and he hears the sound of the shower hitting the cold tiles from outside the door. Chan calls out for him once and lets himself in.

He finds Seungcheol sitting on the edge of the shower area, knees pulled up to his chest as he holds out his hand under the spray of water.  
"You promised you'd take a bath with me tonight." Chan says and Seungcheol looks up at him, smiles with his eyes glossed over, and he turns back to staring at his hand. 

His hand that was starting to burn. 

Chan kneels next to him and held on to Seungcheol's wrist and Seungcheol smiles as Chan stares at his face.  
"This is the hell equivalent of the Divine punishment." Seungcheol says and Chan runs his hand under Seungcheol's and helps him hold it up in front of them.  
"I didn't think such common law would apply to you." Chan says and Seungcheol nods.  
"The law was made for us, Chan. it's to help control greater demons who want to hurt us for the thrones." Seungcheol explains and Chan sighs.  
"I once saw a lesser demon kill a demon that had given us intel on their base and I watched as both of them crumble into gold dust in front of me. That's the first time I saw Underworld law, I guess."  
"Yeah. A demon is not allowed to hurt another demon of greater rank. Or the pain will backfire and, well." Seungcheol says and Chan sighs.  
"Can I hold your hand?" Chan asks and Seungcheol sighs.  
"It's gonna be like holding a really hard and really wet charcoal." Seungcheol says and Chan moves his hand from under Seungcheol's to intertwine their fingers.  
"Running water helps with the pain. As much as they repel demons, they're also really great remedies for demon mag-" Seungcheol was cut off by the loud thud made by the door and they watched as a frantic looking Wonwoo comes scrambling inside the bathroom. He stares at their intertwined hands and he crawls and immediately held onto their hands. Before Chan could question what he was doing, Wonwoo pries their hands away and he runs his hand over Seungcheol's and Chan watches as the charred exterior of Seungcheol's hand vanishes under Wonwoo's hand. Like he's just wiping soot off of his hand only Seungcheol squirms and whimpers as Wonwoo does so. 

Wonwoo lets out a heavy breath afterward and he slouches in front of Chan, still holding onto Seungcheol's hand.  
Chan turns to look at Seungcheol and sees him staring at Wonwoo. He then turns to Chan and Chan motions to Wonwoo with his head. Seungcheol pulls an affronted face and Chan sighs exasperatedly. He finds himself exasperated most of the time he's in between the two of them and he's not even entirely sure if he knows the exact definition of the fucking word.  
"Wonwoo." Chan calls to him and Wonwoo holds up one hand to stop him.  
"I'm thinking." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol huffs.  
"That's dangerous." Seungcheol mutters and Wonwoo lifts his head up and smiles at him.  
"I just... I don't know why I get in the way of myself most of the time. I am trying. You have to know that I'm trying." Wonwoo says and he held onto Seungcheol's hand harder.   
"You're the prince of Pride, Wonwoo. It's not a fault, it's who you are." Seungcheol says and pulls his hand out of Wonwoo's grip. Chan was about to intervene again but Seungcheol just held Wonwoo's hand gently.  
"I don't want you to try, Wonwoo. You keep trying and it's tiring. You keep trying to be more human. You keep trying to please your father who had never, not even once, shown any signs that he doesn't consider you his greatest gift. You keep trying to be better when all of us consider you as the best of us." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo takes a deep breath.  
"You need to breathe, Wonwoo. We're immortal, not invincible. We don't age but we still feel pain. And you've been carrying that piece of pain in you since that day and you have to know that you shouldn't grow that kind of feeling in you." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's shoulder sags even more.

"I take pride in it." Wonwoo says quietly and Seungcheol sighs.  
"You take pride in your pain? If this is your fucked up way of coming out as a masochist I'm gonna slap you again." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo chuckles.  
"I take pride in my mistakes." Wonwoo says with a smile and he pulls their intertwined hands to his chest.   
"I take pride in how I grew from them and how I never made the same mistake twice. Well, I never did until today." Wonwoo says, lifting their hands and kissing the back of Seungcheol's hand.  
"I can't believe that years of training all led up to me sitting in a cold bathroom floor with two demon princes as they get all mushy feely." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs.   
"Do you think you can take us both at the same time?" Wonwoo asks and Chan scoffs.  
"I don't like how you've worded that question." Seungcheol says and Chan scoffs again.   
"Don't look at me like that. I'm sensitive right now." Seungcheol tells Wonwoo and Wonwoo sighs.  
"Well, my answer is yes. In either context." Chan says and he stands up. 

"I still don't know the entirety of what happened and why you're both being dramatic but I think you two need to talk this out." Chan says and Wonwoo pulls him back.  
"That's not necessary." Wonwoo says and he pulls Seungcheol up. He surprises Seungcheol with a kiss and Chan almost laughs at how Seungcheol practically melts as Wonwoo's hands wrap around his waist.   
"I think we need a movie night. I'll get everything ready in my room. You two go take a bath." Wonwoo says to Seungcheol and Seungcheol hums as Wonwoo kisses his jaw. Wonwoo then walks towards Chan and held the side of his jaw with one hand and he tilts Chan's face up to kiss him softly. Wonwoo then lets go and walks out of the bathroom with a smile.  
"He's fucking annoying." Seungcheol says and Chan laughs.   
"I don't want a shower, by the way." Seungcheol says and he walks up next to the tub. Chan follows him, knowing Seungcheol would put the water on the hottest setting so he had to save himself before it gets worse. 

Chan hums as Seungcheol splays his hand on Chan's stomach, pressing Chan's back on his chest as he does so and he kisses the skin between Chan's shoulder and his neck.   
"I can show you." Seungcheol says, his mouth against Chan's skin.  
"Show me?"   
"My memories. The right ones." Seungcheol says and Chan hums as Seungcheol keeps nipping at his skin.  
"You don't have to."   
"I know. But I want to. I want you to know." Seungcheol says and Chan nods.   
"It'll feel like a dream but this time you'll know." Seungcheol says and Chan nods again.

Seungcheol takes both of Chan's hands in his and Chan can feel his chest as he takes a deep breath. Chan takes a deep breath as well and he feelsSeungcheol's warm hands go warmer and suddenly everything turns black.

  
\-----------------------

Seungcheol comes out of their carriage first, fixing his suit as he stands up and waits for his father to get out. Yun comes up to his side and fixes his collar and he smiles at Seungcheol. Seungcheol slaps his hand away and he grumbles as Yun walks in front of them and announces their arrival at the door. Seungcheol grips on the flowers even more, feeling more and more anxious as he takes one step after another. 

"You came." Wonwoo appears before they even got inside and he bows at Seungcheol's father before turning to smile at Seungcheol. His face falls when he sees the flowers in his hands.   
"Oh, uh. They're lilies. Like we promised."  
"Stargazer lilies." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods timidly.  
"They were her favorite." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol hands them to him. Wonwoo accepts the flowers and leads them inside.

They were the last to show up, apparently, and Seungcheol looks around at all six of the demon kings and he smiles when he sees another young face in the room. 

Seungcheol notices Wonwoo pacing his steps with his, falling back as Yun and Amon walked up to Lucipher and their servant.   
"Have you met him?" Seungcheol asks, motioning towards him and Wonwoo nods.  
"Jeonghan rather puts me on edge."   
"He does have that effect on people. He's rather harmless." Seungcheol says and he doesn't know if he's imagining it or not but Wonwoo's steps seem to bring him closer and closer to Seungcheol's side.   
"I much rather prefer your effect on people." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol turns to stare at Wonwoo and he finds him staring at the flowers.  
"You're much too good with words, Wonwoo. You wouldn't want people to think you're rather soft." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo turns to him with a genuinely confused face.  
"Why is that?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol is more shocked at his genuine face than his question. 

Wonwoo pulls him by the hand and Seungcheol tries his best not to freeze at the touch. They walked towards her coffin and Wonwoo sets the flowers on top, arranging it with the rest and Seungcheol is amazed at the variety of flowers on top of her coffin. Wonwoo fixes them accordingly and Seungcheol watches as Wonwoo smiles.  
"Thank you. She would have loved them." Lucipher says from besides Seungcheol and Seungcheol bows.  
"Yuki, I think it's time." Lucipher says and their servant nods and bows. He walks off somewhere.   
"Wonwoo." Lucipher says and Wonwoo nods. He tugs on Seungcheol's arm again and he leads them to the middle of the room where Jeonghan joins them. The seven demon kings then walk up in front of them and their servants lined up behind the three of them. 

Lucipher was in the middle of the seven with Seungcheol's father on his right so Seungcheol figured it was right and just to pull Wonwoo in between him and Jeonghan. Wonwoo stares at him openly and Seungcheol nods. 

"I thank you, my brothers, for honoring my wishes for a proper farewell." Lucipher says and the six other kings bowed their heads.  
"I have loved every single moment I had with her and I take pride in the fact that she had found me worthy of her love." Seungcheol found himself smiling for even wondering where Wonwoo's knack for words came from.   
"My only regret is that I thought keeping her from our world would be better for her when I could have shared her with the world." Lucipher says and he turns around.  
"I won't make that same mistake again." Lucipher holds his hand out to Wonwoo and Wonwoo steps up as he takes his father's hand.   
"Wonwoo would be my son as much as he would be my predecessor." Lucipher says and Seungcheol glances at Joenhhan and finds him as surprised as he is.  
"Lilith and Ladon have both agreed on lifting the law that prohibits us from having offsprings of our own. They both agree that they are as much our strength as they are our weakness." Lucipher says and Yuki comes out with a potted plant where one blood bud stands.   
"This was a gift from Lilith herself. A blood gem flower made from My blood and that of Wonwoo's. She said it'll bloom when it is time for Wonwoo to take his reign." Lucipher says and Belphegor bows his head.  
"Do you mean all of us should hand over our domain to our sons?" Belphegor asks and Lucipher laughs softly.  
"Only if you want to, my brothers. My decision here is made not just for the best of Underworld nor is it just for my son. My intentions are for both. The world evolves and so should the Underworld, and Lilith and Ladon share the same insight." Lucipher says and Belphegor and Amon both stare at him.  
"It means we should bear children?"  
"It means you are allowed to, my friend, you are not required to if you do not want to." Lucipher explains again.  
"But that discussion is for another day. If you please." Lucipher says and he motions for Wonwoo.

Wonwoo nods and holds his palms out in front of his father. Seungcheol then watches as blue flames flicker to life over his hands. Seungcheol flinches at the sight and Jeonghan's hand was on his back immediately. Seungcheol composes himself enough before Wonwoo looks over him and smiles.

Wonwoo turns around, walks up the casket, and he turns to his father one last time before facing forward and setting the casket ablaze.

Seungcheol can't help but fear the blue flame as it lit up the room but he didn't have time to do anything but gasp as someone runs past him in a blur of black hair and a glint of silver. 

Seungcheol automatically runs in front of his father the same way the other servants ran immediately to the king that they serve. 

"Yun."   
"Seungcheol. It's alright. It's alright." Lucipher says and Yun tightens his hold on his arms as he presses the blade harder on Lucipher's neck.  
"Yun. What is the meaning of this?" Amon says and Seungcheol holds him back as he steps closer.   
"I should thank you, master Lucipher. If it not had been for you I would not have had this once in a lifetime chance." Yun says and Seungcheol watches in horror as the blade pierces the skin of Lucipher's throat.  
"What are you doing?" Wonwoo asks and he steps forward. Seungcheol pulls him behind him and he hisses as Wonwoo's arm burns his skin.  
"Wonwoo."   
"Don't worry. I will see you both in hell." Yun says and Seungcheol screams as he feels hellfire erupt behind him.   
"You're not going to take my father away from me." Wonwoo says and Seungheol feels his father's arms around him as Lucipher screams for everyone to get out right as Yun casts Lucipher aside and jumps towards Seungcheol.

Seungcheol's sight starts to fade to black as he feels arms carrying him out of the room. The last thing he remembers is the shrill voice of someone screaming before he passes out. 

* * *

  
Chan gasps. He sits and tries to free his hands but he feels fingers around his and then he feels arms wrapping around his body, taking his arms with it. He takes a second to compose himself and he calms down when he feels Seungcheol's breath on the back of his neck.

"He... Wonwoo killed him." Chan says and Seungcheol sighs.  
"More like obliterated him. Souls are meant to be conserved. To keep them going in the cycle. Destroying a soul is an offense to everyone but the Ten Greater Demons." Seungcheol says.  
"That's why Wonwoo thinks he's to be blamed? Because he got punished for it?"  
"No. He thinks he's to be blamed because he wasn't punished for it." Seungcheol says and he tells Chan that they should get up.  
"What happened? Like, after everything?" Chan asks and Seungcheol shrugs.  
"I don't really know. I woke up later that night in my bed with Jeonghan by my side and their servant watching over us. The morning after My father told me that they ruled out the punishment for Wonwoo due to the circumstances. And my father was pardoned for what Yun did due to what had happened to me." Seungcheol says as he dries himself off and Chan watches as his face turns more and more serious the more he tells Chan.   
"Why would they put the blame on you and your father? It was Yun. And it was obvious he was after you two as well."  
"It's not that simple, Chan. Servants are more like representatives of us at times like that. Their actions are as much as ours. You know we can't hurt demons with greater rank than us but that doesn't mean we can't use humans to do our bidding." Seungcheol explains as he gets dressed and Chan stares.  
"They think you had Yun do that to kill Lucipher?"  
"They assumed. They're allowed to think of such given how the situation looked like." Seungcheol says and Chan sighs. He puts on the sweater set for him and he walks over to Seugncheol and hugs him.

Everything makes sense now.

"I think I know what's happening." Chan says and he stares at Seungcheol's face.  
"But I think you do, too." Chan says and Seungcheol nods.  
"We have to tell Wonwoo."   
"Not now. Not today. I think we've reached our drama limit for the week."  
"Seungcheol."   
"I can't Chan. I can't hurt him any more than I've already have today." Seungcheol says and Chan wonders how Seungcheol could make himself look small as he towers over Chan.  
"They used to call me _Samael's Sword_ , you know? I could handle three great demons at once."   
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"I want someone to know. I feel like I'm gonna have to drop the name now that I'm babysitting two demon princes." Chan says and Seungcheol laughs.  
"I'm sure your sword's still mighty glorious." Seungcheol says and Chan rolls his eyes.

  
That night, after a couple of movies and a shit ton of food they probably shouldn't eat right before sleeping, Chan falls asleep with his head on Wonwoo's shoulder and half his body over Wonwoo's as Wonwoo lies on his back, his head pillowed on Seungcheol's arm as Seungcheol presses himself against Wonwoo's other side, with his other arm over Wonwoo's stomach and Chan's waist. 


End file.
